


White chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Farts, M/M, Scat, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	White chocolate

Henry and Ben just finished an intense workout and were super pumped and really fucking horny. Henry grabbed Ben and made out hard. Ben loved being man handled by Henry. Henry’s pale hairy body made Ben go wild. Henry pushed Ben into the Brit’s sweaty armpit. Henry let out a satisfied grumble when Ben’s wet tongue lapped at the sweat that had collected after the amazing workout. Henry was salty and musky. Henry was super gassy after his protein shake. Ben has the same shake and had the same gassiness. They started to fart up a storm in the tight weight room. Their farts were so hot and smelly. The scent of their backed up shit sent them into frenzy. Henry pushed Ben to his knees and turned himself around so his fat hairy ass was in Ben’s face. Ben fucking loved the smell of Henry’s sweaty ass. Ben saw Henry’s ass open and a puff of gas was let out by Henry. “Fuck Hen you’re ripe. Just how I fucking love it” Ben said as he buried his head in the pillowy cheeks of Henry’s asshole. Henry was farting directly into Ben’s mouth, while Ben was rimming him. Henry let out a huge fart and he was unaware that a tiny nugget of shit and a slight spray of ass juice were caught in Ben’s mouth. Ben was shocked at first but when he bit it and the bitter flavor filled his senses he nearly came spontaneously. The nugget was pure Henry and that drove Ben insane. The hairy ass let out several dirty farts, with ass juice and a little shit. The weight room they were in smelled like a men’s room: shitty and sweaty. Henry jacked off his cock. When he was close to Cumming he turned around to cum in Ben’s face. HOLY SHIT!!! He saw his handiwork. Ben’s face had a spray of brown on it. It was caught in his beard and eyebrows. Henry gawked. Ben smiled. That pushed Henry over the edge as Ben’s Hollywood white teeth were shit stained and sexy. Henry came on Ben’s dirty face. Henry’s cum painted Ben’s face beautifully. Henry kissed Ben, tasting the shit, sweat, cum and ass juice concoction housed in Ben’s mouth. Ben smiled into the kiss. Henry broke the kiss and licked his lips “Fuck you’re right! I DO taste like Chocolate!” Henry justifying the nickname of WHITE CHOCOLATE!!!


End file.
